toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrics never fought so good!
Chapter 8 Chapter 8 Lyrics never fought so good! Sparx began to bring Melodyland back with the song. Some of the lyrics are: Sometimes I Need to remember just to breathe Sometimes I Need you to STAY AWAY FROM ME!! Sometimes I'm In disbelief I didn't know Sometimes I Need you to go!! DON'T STAY! Forget our memories Forget our possibilities What you were changing me into!! Just give me myself back and DON'T STAY! Slowly, the place began to go back to it's original form. The cogs were still fighting, but not as much. So to get it moving, Sparx, Nutty, and Nose Hare let off a few foghorns... and the cogs went flying like there was a new tie! Apparently, Nose Hare bought some extra-strength foghorns, which blew the cogs to the next playground! So in the end, Minnie's Melodyland was back to its original state... without the Merry-go-round of course. "So uh.... why don't we take down the cogs highways?" "You mean Goofy Speedway?" "WHATEVER!" The once busy-battling Goofy Speedway tracks were now busy highways and cog cars were causing traffic everywhere. Then, Sparx had an idea. "So, we ready?" asked Sparx. His idea was to take on the traffic like the game Burnout 3: Takedown. The only problem was to make sure to hit all the cars, so to work around this, the crashbreaker was going to trigger in every car. The x4 multiplier was where any toon could reach it. "So, whos going in?" asked Nutty. He was the second best crasher, next to Sparx. "You Nutty!" Sparx put the helmet on him and he went off. The traffic wasn't that hard to plow, afterall: toon karts are heavier then cog cars. So, long story short, Nutty crashed into too many cog cars to count! The grand total of damage was $30,000,000, so it was the best hes ever gotten. "Ok, whos ready for Cogtown central?" "You mean Toontown Central?" "Yes I do." As they headed out for Toontown Central, they noticed that cogs were highest here, not lowest. Mr. Hollywoods were wearing V.P suits, a Micromanager wearing C.J robes (though they were WAY too big for it) and some Sportsbots were there. The Swordswallower was giving a speech on how to deal with toons when your alone, but not every cog could pull out a sword from its mouth. The big cog speech ceremony had about 262 1/2 (one half skelecog) cogs, not counting the big, scary, Bodyguardbots around the place. The big guys were going to need a little push. "Hey, look what I got!" Bailey said, shocking Sparx with a pen. Sparx's laff points went up. Just then, Sparx got an idea even better than the Goonswatter. "So, how are going to make this new gag track?" asked Nutty. He hadn't gone for trap. "Wait! It said in that book that you got a triger box that could control any gag, right?" asked Sparx. "Yea... oooooooohhhh, I see where your going with this. Only one problem... where the cream pie is it?!" Everyone thought for a moment, then Nameless toon took a bright red colored trigger box out of his gag pouch. Nutty stared at Nameless toon. "I thought it was a dud, so I kept it anyway." said Nameless toon. The trigger box was opposite of normal colors, and only members of Sparx's families could use... mostly by Nutty. "Hey can you call a few static-filled carpets? It's time to test this track out!" said Sparx eagerly. As the Swordswallower was finishing his speech, the toons moved into position. A Cold Caller that went for an oil change noticed a safe hanging above the Swordswaller.... "Look out!" yelled a Cold Caller. He shoved the Swordswallower and the safe landed on it. The Cold Caller exploded, and panic went around. The Bodyguardbots went into position. "Alright! Lets go!" The war was on! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by ttsbb1 Category:The End of Toontown Chapters